warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Berrynose
Berrynose is a creamy-brown tom, with amber eyes, and a stump for a tail. History In the New Prophecy Twilight :Berry first appears in Twilight as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Hazel, and Mouse are Daisy's children. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother Daisy are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol, and the four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. After this, her kits are given Clan names; Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Daisy and her kits are forced to evacuate the nursery, and hide in the brambles above the hollow, while the battle is fought below. When Daisy tries to carry Berrykit to safety, he whines about how he can walk, and doesn't need to be carried. Daisy pays him no heed, and forces him to hide in the thorns with her. He becomes silent when he sees the battle, and becomes scared. Sunset :Berrykit wanders away from the ThunderClan camp and attempts to hunt in the unfamiliar territory. Instead, he gets caught in a fox trap. When he's finally found by a ThunderClan patrol, it is revealed that Cedarheart, Oakfur, Rowanclaw, and Russetfur were watching the helpless kit, making no move to help him. When the patrol found Berrykit and asked why the ShadowClan cats didn't help him, they said that they didn't have to since he wasn't clanborn. Berrykit is immediately taken to Leafpool, who is forced to bite off half his tail, which couldn't have been saved. Later in the day, Brightheart goes outside of camp to bury the rest of Berrykit's tail. Daisy is horrified at the loss of Berrrykit's tail, but Berrykit himself is proud of it, saying it's a "real warrior injury". :Berrykit, Hazelkit, and Mousekit grow up, absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but their mother, Daisy, frightened by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury is healed and he is well enough to travel. The kits are not pleased with her decision, and are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and give it one more shot. Also, after seeing Brightheart, Mousekit comments, "That ugly cat scared me!" :Firestar tells Brambleclaw that Berrykit will be his apprentice once he is old enough, allowing Brambleclaw to become deputy. After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Berrykit appears as Brambleclaw's young apprentice. :When Leafpool is talking with Crowfeather, a WindClan patrol appears, made up of Onestar, Tornear, and Harepaw, along with a ThunderClan patrol, made up of Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Berrypaw. Harepaw is seen jeering at Berrypaw for his kittypet blood, while Berrypaw is seen trying to provoke the WindClan apprentice into a fight. In the Power of Three The Sight :Berrypaw is seen teaching Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit the hunter's crouch, acting rather proud of himself. But his self-esteem is torn down when Owlpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, teases him about his kittypet blood, yet another apprentice jeering at him about his kittypet roots. Dark River :Berrypaw starts to act very bossy, controlling and pushing others around; this is mainly because he's the oldest and biggest apprentice. Outcast :After a brief moment of panic that his warrior name would end up being 'Berrystumpytail', Berrypaw receives the warrior name, Berrynose; however, Brambleclaw hisses in annoyance at Berrynose's reaction to his new name. :After he is made into a warrior, Berrynose becomes even more bossy and controlling, taking great amusement in pushing around the other apprentices. :Later, Berrynose and Birchfall are caught accidentally crossing into ShadowClan territory, by a ShadowClan patrol, and a ThunderClan patrol (led by Firestar). To escape from getting into trouble Berrynose tells Firestar to tell the Shadowclan cats to mark their borders correctly. Firestar refuses, and then Blackstar appears. He starts saying that the clans weren't meant to come to the lake. The two are punished, being forced to clean out the elders den; Birchfall acts sorry for his actions, apologizing over and over again to Firestar, while Berrynose acts stuck-up about it, as if Firestar was wrong to punish him. :Berrynose is also seen rejecting Honeypaw, who loves him, and disagreeing with Firestar (along with Birchfall), when the Thunderclan leader apprentices Icepaw, to Whitewing. Eclipse :Berrynose continues to ignore Honeypaw, who follows him around all the time; Hollypaw (later Hollyleaf) says that she doesn't know what Honeypaw sees in him, for all Hollypaw can see in him is pride and scorn. :When Berrynose was going with Firestar to make sure WindClan had left, he stumbled into a mouse hole, hurting his foot, but it was not sprained. :After the battle with WindClan, Berrynose tries to convince Firestar to attack WindClan again, to prove ThunderClan isn't weak after the fight. Long Shadows :Berrynose remains healthy during the greencough ordeal in Thunderclan. When Thornclaw starts coughing, he, along with Spiderleg, complain that no cat can get a wink of sleep with the noise. He helps make nests in the abandoned Twoleg nest for the sick cats. Afterwards, he is seen snoozing in one of them, and his sister, Hazeltail, is forced to wake him up and to scold him for being so careless. He shows embarrassment, but only makes up a lame excuse. :Berrynose is seen gossiping about other cats throughout Long Shadows. :Berrynose is seen asking Lionblaze what it looked like when Firestar lost a life. Brambleclaw scolds him, and says that it was the kind of question one would expect from a kit, let alone the apprentice he trained. ''Sunrise :When he, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze were basking on the rocks, Honeyfern is bitten by a snake when she leaps in front of Briarkit to save her. The two had been talking about kits, sounding hopeful that they might have some together soon. He yells at Leafpool to do something, and when she says that she can't do anything, Berrynose comforts Honeyfern by saying that they would have had wonderful kits together and she had died bravely saving Briarkit. When she dies, he says they'll meet again in StarClan. He sits vigil for Honeyfern that night, along with Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Cinderheart. In Omen of the Stars The Fourth Apprentice :Near the beginning of the book, he announces to Jayfeather that Poppyfrost is going to have his kits. He immediately tells her to go to the nursery, and wants her not to leave it. He rebukes her again later at the lake. This causes Poppyfrost to believe that he doesn't love her, and wants Honeyfern back, but later Honeyfern reveals to Jayfeather that Berrynose does love Poppyfrost, but is terrified of losing her. At the close of the novel, Poppyfrost gives birth to two kits, a large tom and a she-cat. Family Members '''Father:' :Smoky, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :Daisy, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Brother: :Mousewhisker, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :Hazeltail, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :Toadstep, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Sister: :Rosepetal, Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mates: :Honeyfern, Dead (Died in Sunset) :Poppyfrost, Living, (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Kits: :Unnamed Tom Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-cat Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters